TV-Y
Programming rated TV-Y in the United States TV Parental Guidelines, signifies content that is suitable for all children ages newborn-6 (particularly those of preschool or kindergarten age, as this rating is commonly seen in early childhood shows, and non-preschool or kindergarten age). This rating is typical for networks such as Nick Jr. (formerly known as Noggin), PBS Kids, Disney Junior (formerly known as Playhouse Disney) and Universal Kids (formerly known as Sprout channel), but is relatively rare elsewhere. In the early 1990's, this rating was for ages 2-19. E/I which stand for "educational and informational" refers to a type of children's television programming broadcast in the United States that incorporates educational content in some form. Partial list of TV-Y content Pinwheel Shows *Pinwheel (1977 TV Series, 1977-1979) Nickelodeon Shows *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (season 3 only) *As Told by Ginger (Original Rating) *The Adventures of Pete and Pete *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Original Rating) *All Grown Up! *The Angry Beavers *CatDog *ChalkZone *Cousin Skeeter *Clarissa Explains It All *Catscratch *Double Dare (Nickelodeon Game Show/1986-1987, 1990-1993, 2000) *Doug (seasons 1-4) *Figure It Out *Finders Keepers (1987 Game Show, 1987-1988) *The Fairly OddParents (Original Rating) *Get the Picture (1991 Game Show) *Hey Arnold! (Original Rating) *Hey Dude *Invader Zim (Original Rating) *The Journey to Allen Strange *Legends of the Hidden Temple *Lalaloopsy (2013 TV Series, 2013-2015) *Make the Grade *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Original Rating) *The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo *My Brother and Me *Mr. Wizard's World *Nick News with Linda Ellerbee (Original Rating) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Pelswick *Pinwheel (1977 TV Series, 1979-1990) *Roundhouse *Rocket Power *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *Rugrats Pre-School Daze *SK8-TV *SpongeBob SquarePants (Original Rating) *The Secret World of Alex Mack *Space Cases *Salute Your Shorts *Today's Special *Think Fast (1989 Game Show) *Wild and Crazy Kids *What Would You Do? (1991 Game Show) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Weinerville *The Wild Thornberrys (Original Rating) *You Can't Do That on Television *You're On! Nick Jr. Shows *The Adventures of Little Koala *Allegra's Window *Abby Hatcher *The Backyardigans *Butterbean's Café *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1995-2000) *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Binyah Binyah! *Belle and Sebastian *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Blue's Clues *Blue's Room *Bob the Builder (2001-2005) *Bubble Guppies *Becca's Bunch *Curious George (1988-1989) *Dino Dan (seasons 1-2) *Digby Dragon *Dora the Explorer *Dora and Friends Into the City *The Elephant Show *Eureeka's Castle *Fred Penner's Place *Franklin (1998 TV Series, 1999-2004) *Franklin and Friends *The Fresh Beat Band *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *Go, Diego, Go! *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *Gullah Gullah Island *Hey Duggee *Jungle Tales *Julius Jr. *Kipper (1999 TV Series, 1999-2001) *LazyTown (2004-2007) *Lalaloopsy (2013 TV Series, 2013-2016) *Little Bill *Little Bear *Little Charmers *The Little Prince *The Littl' Bits *Mia and Me *Max & Ruby *Maya the Bee *Maisy (1999-2001) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Maple Town *Miffy's Adventures Big and Small *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Mike the Knight *Mutt & Stuff *Noozles *Nick Jr. Puppies *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Nella the Princess Knight *Olivia *Oswald *Paw Patrol *Peter Rabbit (2013 TV Series) *Pocoyo (2010-2015) *Peppa Pig (2009-2011, 2011-present) *Papa Beaver's Storytime *Rubbadubbers (2003-2005) *Rusty Rivets *Rupert (1993 TV Series, 1995-1998) *Rainbow Rangers *Shimmer and Shine *Sunny Day (2017 TV Series) *Tickety Toc *Team Umizoomi *Top Wing *Thomas and Friends (only as a segment on Shining Time Station, 2000) *Teletubbies (2016 TV Series) *Wonder Pets! *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *The World of David the Gnome (1988-1995) *Wallykazam! *Yo Gabba Gabba! *Zack and Quack Nick Jr. (UK and Ireland) Shows *Mr. Men and Little Miss Nick Jr. (Australia) Shows *Hi-5 House (series 1-2) Noggin Shows *Cooking for Kids with Luis *Connie the Cow *Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade (1999-2002) *The Further Adventures of Zook and Alison (2000-2002) *Jack's Big Music Show *Kipper (1999 TV Series, 2000-2003) *LazyTown (2004-2010) *Maisy (2000-2007) *Miffy and Friends *Oobi *123 Sesame Street (1999-2005) *Play with Me Sesame (2002-2007) *Pinky Dinky Doo *Phred on Your Head Show *Peppa Pig (2007-2009) *Sponk! *64 Zoo Lane (2005-2009) *Toot and Puddle *Tiny Planets *Tweenies *The Upside Down Show *The URL with Phred Show TLC Shows *Animal Jam (2003-2004) *The Big Garage *Balamory (2005-2007) *Brum (2003-2004) *Bigfoot Presents Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (2006-2008) *Chicken Minute (1995-1997) *Hi-5 (2003-2008) *Hip Hop Harry (2006-2008) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (seasons 1-2) *Nini's Treehouse *Peep in the Big Wide World (2004-2008) *The Paz Show (2003-2008) *The Save-Ums (2003-2006) *The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon *Salty's Treehouse (1997-1998) *ToddWorld (2005-2007) *Timothy Goes to School (2004-2005) *Wilbur (2007-2008) *The World of David the Gnome (1996-1998) Discovery Kids Shows *Animal Jam (2003-2006) *Brum (2003-2006) *Balamory (2005-2007) *Bigfoot Presents Meteor and the Mighy Monster Trucks (2006-2010) *Chicken Minute (1996-1998) *Hi-5 (2003-2010) *Hip Hop Harry (2006-2010) *The Paz Show (2003-2010) *Peep in the Big Wide World (2004-2010) *Salty's Treehouse (1998-2003) *The Save-Ums (2003-2010) *Timothy Goes to School (2004-2006) *ToddWorld (2004-2008) *Wilbur (2007-2010) The Hub Network Shows *Animal Mechanicals *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot *Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV Series, seasons 1-3a) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (seasons 1-4) *Pound Puppies (2010 TV Series) Discovery Family Shows *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (reruns) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV Series, seasons 3b-4) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (seasons 5-present) *Pound Puppies (2010 TV Series, reruns) PBS Kids Shows *Arthur *Animalia *The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *Adventures from the Book of Virtus *Angelina Ballerina (2002 TV Series) *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Step *Between the Lions *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures *Boohbah *Bali *Barney and Friends *The Big Comfy Couch *Bill Nye the Science Guy *The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) *Bob the Builder (2005-2013, 2015-present) *The Charlie Horse Music Pizza *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Clifford's Puppy Days *Corduroy *Cyberchase *The Cat in the Hat Knows About That! *Curious George *Caillou *Dragon Tales *The Dooley and Pals Show *Dinosaur Train *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Danger Rangers (2005-2006) *Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade (1993-1994) *Elliot Moose *The Electric Company (2009 TV Series) *The Further Adventures of Zook and Alison (1993-1994) *Franny's Feet *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman *Gerbert *Groundling Marsh *George Shrinks *Hello Mrs. Cherrywinkle *The Huggabug Club *In the Mix *It's a Big Big World *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (seasons 3-4) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Katie and Orbie (1996-1997) *Kidsongs *Kratt's Creatures *Luna Around the World *Lomax, the Hound of Music *Lamb Chop's Play-Along *The Magic School Bus *Mack and Moxy *Martha Speaks *Mister Roger's Neighborhood *Maya and Miguel *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Mary Lou's Flip Flop Shop *My Bedbugs *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Make Way for Noddy (2002-2007) *Nature Cat *Newton's Apple *Noddy (1998 TV Series) *OWL/TV *Odd Squad *Pinkalicious and Peterrific *Postcard from Buster *The Puzzle Place *Pocoyo (2009-2011) *Peg + Cat *Plaza Sesamo (1995-2009) *Peep and the Big Wide World *Pappyland *Raggs (2007-present) *Rudy's Studio *The Reppies *Roey's Paintbox *Reading Rainbow *Rosie and Jim (1992-2001) *Rilbert and Robert's Wonderworld *Redwall *Ready Jet GO! *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat *SeeMore's Playhouse *Super Why! *Seven Little Monsters *SciGirls *Scientastic! *The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon *Sid the Science Kid *Shining Time Station *Storytime *Signing Time! *Sheira and Loli's Dittydoodle Works *Space Racers (season 1) *Splash and Bubbles *Sesame Street (1969-present) *Shalom Sesame (2011-2013) *Theodore Tugboat *Timothy Goes to School *Tots TV *Toopy and Binoo *Teletubbies (1998-2001) *Thomas and Friends (only as a segment on Shining Time Station, 2004-present) *Wild Kratts (2012-present) *Wimzie's House *Wild Animal Baby Explorers *WordWorld *Wishbone *Wunderkind Little Amadeus *Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? *Zoboomafoo *The Zula Project (2005-2007) *Zoom PBS Kids Go! Shows *Arthur (2004-2013) *Cyberchase (2004-2013) *Fetch! with Ruf Ruffman (2006-2010) *Maya and Miguel (2004-2007) *Postcard from Buster (2004-2008) *Wild Kratts (2011-2012) Disney Channel Shows *Adventures in Wonderland *Amazing Animals (1996-1999) *Curious George (1989-1998) *Dumbo's Circus *Donald's Quack Attack *Fillmore! (2003) *Elena of Avalor *Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories *Lunch Box (1989 TV Series) *Music Box (1990 TV Series) *Mickey's Mouse Tracks *My Little Pony Tales *The Raccoons *The Secret Life of Toys *Under the Umbrella Tree *Welcome to Pooh Corner *Will Quack Quack Disney XD Shows *The 7D Playhouse Disney Shows *Amazing Animals (1997-2000) *Bear in the Big Blue House *Breakfast with Bear *Bunnytown *The Book of Pooh *Choo Choo Soul (2006-2011) *Curious George (1997-1999) *Chuggington (2010-2011) *Charlie and Lola *The Doodlebops (2005-2009) *Handy Manny (seasons 1-2) *Higglytown Heroes *Imagination Movers (seasons 1-2) *JoJo's Circus *Jungle Junction (season 1) *Johnny and the Sprites *Katie and Orbie (1997-2000) *The Koala Brothers *Little Einsteins *My Friends Tigger and Pooh *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (seasons 1-2) *Madeline (1993 TV Series, season 3) *Out of the Box *PB&J Otter *Rolie Polie Olie *Rupert (1993 TV Series, 2000-2001) *Stanley (2001 TV Series) *Special Agent Oso (seasons 1-2a) *This is Daniel Cook *Timmy Time (2010-2011) *The Wiggles (2002-2009) *Where Is Warehouse Mouse? Disney Junior Shows *Choo Choo Soul *Charlie and Lola (reruns) *Chuggington (2011-2016) *Doc McStuffins *Ella the Elephant *Fancy Nancy *Guess How Much I Love You *Goldie and Bear *Gaspard and Lisa *Henry Hugglemonster *Higglytown Heroes (reruns) *The Hive *Handy Manny (season 3 only) *Imagination Movers (season 3 only) *JoJo's Circus (reruns) *Johnny and the Sprites (reruns) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Jungle Junction (season 2) *Kate and Mim-Mim *The Koala Brothers (reruns) *Little Einsteins (reruns) *The Lion Guard *Miles from Tomorrowland *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (seasons 3-4) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *My Friends Tigger and Pooh (reruns) *Octonauts *PB&J Otter (reruns) *P. King Duckling *PJ Masks *Puppy Dog Pals *Rolie Polie Olie (reruns) *Special Agent Oso (season 2b only) *Sofia the First *Stanley (2001 TV Series, reruns) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Tinga Tinga Tales (2012-2013) *Timmy Time (2011-2014) *Tales of Friendship with Winnie the Pooh *Vampirina Cartoon Network Shows *Big Bag *Baby Looney Tunes *Cave Kids (1996 TV Series) *Ellen's Acres *Krypto the Superdog *The Land Before Time (2007 TV Series) *The Mr. Men Show (2008 TV Series) *Pet Alien *Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville *Pecola (2003) *Sitting Ducks (2003-2004) *Small World Boomerang Shows *Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville Tickle U Shows *Firehouse Tales *Gerald McBoing Boing (2005 TV Series) *Gordon the Garden Gnome *Harry and His Buckets Full of Dinosaurs (2005-2007) *Little Robots *Peppa Pig (2005-2007) *Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! Showtime Shows *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1993-1995) *Mrs. Piggle-Wiggle *OWL/TV *Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories *Shelley Duvall's Faerie Tale Tales *We All Have Tales Starz Shows *The Adventures of Abney and Teal (2017-present) *Brambly Hedge (1997-1998) *Bo on the Go! (2017) *Britannica's Fairy Tales from Around the World *Child's Play Theater *The Doodlebops (2016) *Dirtgirlworld (2017) *The Friendly Giant *KIDS-TV *Newbie and the Disasternauts *Once Upon a Hamster *Overruled! *The Prime Radicals *Real Kids *Toto Trouble *The Ugly Duckling and Me! *Wizadora Starz Encore Shows *ABC Monsters *The Adventures of Abney and Teal (2017-present) *Bo on the Go! (2017-present) *The Doodlebops (2017-present) *Dirtgirlworld (2017-present) *Kid Diners *Monster Math Squad *Now You Know *Thomas and Friends (2017-present) Hallmark Channel Shows *Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola CBN Family Channel Shows *Gerbert The Family Channel Shows *Madeline (1993 TV Series, season 1) *Rupert (1993 TV Series, 1993-1994) *The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends Fox Family Channel Shows *The All-New Captain Kangaroo *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (season 3 only) *Angela Anaconda *Big Sister, Little Brother (1998-2001) *Little Dracula (1999) *Mister Moose's Fun Time *Thomas and Friends (1998-1999) *The Wiggles (1999-2001) Ion Television Shows WCIU-TV Shows *Green Screen Adventures Cookie Jar Toons Shows *A Miss Mallard Mystery *C.L.Y.D.E. Sprout Shows *Astroblast (2014-2016) *The Birthday Show *Big Sister, Little Brother (2005-2009) *Boj (2014 TV Series, 2014-2016) *Brambly Hedge (2005-2009) *The Chica Show (2012-2017) *Clangers (2015-2016) *Chloe's Closet (2010-2016) *Dot. (2016-2017) *Dirtgirlworld (2010-2012) *Driver Dan's Story Train (2010-2013) *Dive, Olly Dive (2008-2012) *Earth to Luna (2014-2016) *The Furchester Hotel (2016-2017) *Floogals (2016-2017) *Fireman Sam (2005-2014) *Fifi and the Flowertots (2008-2012) *The Hoobs (2006-2009) *Justin Time (2012 TV Series, 2012-2015) *James the Cat (2005-2009) *The Jungle Bunch (2016-2017) *Jim Henson's Frances *Kody Kapow (2017) *Kipper (1999 TV Series, 2005-2015) *LazyTown (2011-2016) *Lily's Driftwood Bay (2014-2017) *Little People (2016 TV Series) *Masha and the Bear (2017) *The Mighty Jungle *Maya the Bee (2015 TV Series, 2015-2017) *Make Way for Noddy (2005-2015) *Monkey See, Monkey Do *The Many Adventures of Mr. Mailman *Musical Mornings with Coo *Noddy, Toyland Detective (2016-2017) *Noodle and Doodle (2010-2017) *Nina's World (2015-2017) *Olive the Ostrich *The Ollie and Moon Show (2017) *123 Sesame Street (2005-2015) *Play with Me Sesame (2007-2016) *Percy the Park Keeper (2005-2007) *Panwapa *Poppy Cat (2011-2016) *Pajanimals (2008-2011, 2011-2017) *Pic Me *Pingu (2005-2010) *Ranger Rob (2017) *Roary the Racing Car (2008-2012) *Rubbadubbers (2009-2011) *Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave (2015-2017) *Sydney Sailboat *Space Racer (season 2) *Stella and Sam *Sing It, Laurie! *64 Zoo Lane (2012-2013) *Sprout Diner *Sarah and Duck (2013-2017) *Super 4 (2014 TV Series) *Super Wings (2015-2017) *School of Roars (2017) *Thomas and Friends (2005-2015) *Terrific Trucks (2016-2017) *Topsy and Tim (2017) *Tree Fu Town (2013-2016) *Wibbly Pig (2012-2015) *The Wiggles (2009-2015, 2017) *What's Your News? *YaYa and Zouk *Zou (2013-2017) *Zerby Derby (2014-2016) Universal Kids Shows *The Jungle Bunch (2017-present) *Masha and the Bear (2017-present) Sprout House Shows *Dot. (2017-present) *The Furchester Hotel (2017-present) *Floogals (2017-present) *Ivy and Bean *Kody Kapow (2017-present) *Little Shaq *Lily's Driftwood Bay (2017-present) *Make + Do *Maya the Bee (2015 TV Series, 2017-present) *Norm *Noddy, Toyland Detective (2017-present) *Nina's World (2017-present) *Powerbirds *The Ollie and Moon Show (2017-present) *Ruff Ruff, Tweet and Dave (2017-present) *Ranger Rob (2017-present) *Remy and Boo *Sarah and Duck (2017-present) *School of Roars (2017-present) *Super Wings (2017-present) *Terrific Trucks (2017-present) *Topsy and Tim (2017-present) *The Wiggles (2017-present) *Wombat and Rabbit Channel 4 Shows *The Hoobs (2001-2003) Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows *Animated Stories from the Bible *Bugtime Adventures *Colby's Clubhouse *Dr. Wonder's Workshop *Faithville *Gina D's Kids Club *McGee and Me! *Miss Charity's Diner *Nana's Cottage *Paws & Tales *The Reppies *VeggieTales (2012-present) American Forces Network Shows *Slangman's World (season 1) Georgia Public Broadcasting Shows *Slangman's World (season 2) Madison Square Garden Network Shows *Calliope (1978 TV Series, 1978-1980) USA Network Shows *Calliope (1978 TV Series, 1980-1993) USA Cartoon Express Shows *Itsy Bitsy Spider (1994 TV Series) *The Snorks (season 4 only) TBS Shows *Kid's Beat UPN Kids Shows *The Mouse and the Monster Disney's One Too Shows *The Legend of Tarzan *Recess (season 4 and season 6) Smile of a Child Shows *Auto-B-Good *Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks *Christopher Columbus: The Animated Series *Colby's Clubhouse *Come On Over *Ewe Know *Faithville *Fluffy Gardens *Gina D's Kids Club *Gerbert *Miss BG *McGee and Me! *Mary Rice Hopkins and Puppets with a Heart *Mickey's Farm (2009-2013) *Punky (2011 TV Series) *The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon *VeggieTales (2012-present) *The Zula Patrol (2015-present) Qubo Shows *Artzooka! *Boo! (2007-2012) *Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (2015-present) *The Choo Choo Bob Show *Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist *Doki *Dragon (2006 TV Series, 2006-2015) *Dive, Olly, Dive (2014-present) *Eliot Kid *Fishtronaut *Gofrette *Guess with Jess (2013-2016) *Giver (2017 TV Series) *George and Martha (2016-present) *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012-present) *Jane and the Dragon *Joe and Jack *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (2006-2009) *Maisy (2008-2012) *Mighty Machines *Miss BG *Mickey's Farm (2014-present) *My Friend Rabbit *Postman Pat (2007-2010) *Pecola (2007-2017) *Raggs (2014-present) *Stickin' Around (2016-present) *Sammy's Story Shop *Sandra, the Fairytale Detective *Sitting Ducks (2007-2012) *Shelldon *Turbo Dogs *Taste Buds *VeggieTales (2006-2009) *The Zula Project (2007-2017) HBO Shows *The Adventures of Tintin (1991 TV Series) *A Little Curious *Babar *The Baby-Sitters Club (1990 TV Series) *The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures *Classical Baby *Encyclopedia *Encyclopedia Brown *Fraggle Rock *The Ghost of Faffner Hall *George and Martha (1999-2000) *Henry's Cat *Harold and the Purple Crayon *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child *I Spy (2003 TV Series) *The Little Lulu Show *The Mr. Men Show (1997 TV Series) *Postman Pat (2004) *Pippi Longstocking *Rainbow Fish *Sesame Street (2016-present) *The Smoogies ABC Shows *The Addams Family (1992 TV Series) *ABC Weekend Special *The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show (1986–2000) *Beetlejuice: The Animated Series (seasons 1-3) *Bump in the Night (1994 TV Series) *Capitol Critters *Cro *The Care Bears (1985 TV Series/Nelvana Series, 1986-1988) *Darkwing Duck *Doug (seasons 5-7) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (season 5) *The Flintstone Kids *Free Willy (1994 TV Series) *The Great Grape Ape Show *Goof Troop (season 2) *Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) *Jungle Cubs *Kid Power *Kukla, Fran and Ollie (1954-1957) *The Littles (1983 TV Series) *The Little Rascals (1982 TV Series) *Madeline (1993 TV Series, season 2) *Monchhichis (1983 TV Series) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Oz Kids (1996) *Pink Panther and Sons (1986) *Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) *Schoolhouse Rock! *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 TV Series) *Turbo Teens *The Wizard of Oz (1990 TV Series) Disney's One Saturday Morning Shows *Disney's House of Mouse (seasons 1-2) *Hercules: The Animated Series *The Legend of Tarzan *Lloyd in Space (seasons 1-2) *Mickey Mouse Works *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Pepper Ann *Recess (seasons 1-3, season 5) *Science Court *Teacher's Pet (2000 TV Series, seasons 1-2a) *Teamo Supremo (season 1) Toon Disney Shows *Disney's House of Mouse (season 3 only) *Fillmore! (2004) *Lloyd in Space (seasons 3-4) *Teacher's Pet (2000 TV Series, season 2b only) *Timon and Pumbaa (season 3 only) *Teamo Supremo (seasons 2-3) ABC Kids Shows *Fillmore! (2002-2004) *Recess (2002-2004) *Teamo Supremo (season 2) CBS Shows *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (seasons 1-2) *Aladdin (1994 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Beethoven (1994 TV Series) *Back to the Future: The Animated Series *The Biskitts *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Captain Kangaroo *Dink, the Little Dinosaur *Fievel's American Tails *Family Dog (1993 TV Series) *Garfield and Friends *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *The Little Mermaid (1992 TV Series) *Little Muppet Monsters *Marsupilami (1993 TV Series) *Popeye and Son *Raw Toonage *Riders in the Sky (1991 TV Series) *The Sylvester and Tweety Show (1976 TV Series) *Timon and Pumbaa (seasons 1-2) *Tiny Toon Adventures (pilot special) *The Wuzzles Think CBS Kids Shows *Wheel 2000 CBS Kidshow Shows *Anatole *Dumb Bunnies *Franklin (1998 TV Series, 1998-1999) *Rupert (1993 TV Series, 1998-1999) Nick Jr. on CBS Shows *The Backyardigans (2005-2006) *Bob the Builder (2001-2002) *Blue's Clues (2000-2006) *Dora the Explorer (2000-2006) *Go, Diego, Go! (2006) *Franklin (1998 TV Series, 2000-2002) *Kipper (1999 TV Series, 2000-2001) *LazyTown (2005-2006) *Little Bear (2000-2001) *Little Bill (2000-2002, 2003-2004, 2005-2006) *Maisy (2000-2001) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2005-2006) *Maggie and the Furious Beast (2000-2001) *Oswald (2001-2002) Nick on CBS Shows *As Told by Ginger (2002-2003) *All Grown Up! (2004-2005) *ChalkZone (2003-2005) *Hey Arnold! (2002-2005) *Pelswick (2002) *Rugrats (2003) *The Wild Thornberrys (2002-2004) KEWLopolis Shows *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot *Noonbory and the Super Seven *Strawberry Shortcake (2003 TV Series, 2007-2008) Cookie Jar TV Shows *Busytown Mysteries *Danger Rangers (2011-2012) *Doodlebops' Rockin Road Show NBC Shows *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Alf: The Animated Series *Alf Tales *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Camp Candy (1989-1991) *The Daffy Duck Show (1978 TV Series) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (seasons 1-4) *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series *Foofur *Howdy Doody *It's Punky Brewster *Kukla, Fran and Ollie (1947-1954) *The New Archies *Prostars (1991 TV Series) *Pink Panther and Sons (1984-1985) *The Smurfs (1981 TV Series) *The Snorks (seasons 1-3) *Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch *Yo Yogi! Qubo on NBC Shows *Babar (2006-2007, 2008-2012) *Jane and the Dragon (2006-2008, 2009-2010) *The Magic School Bus (2010-2012) *My Friend Rabbit (2007-2010) *Postman Pat (2007) *Shellldon (2009-2012) *Turbo Dogs (2008-2009, 2010-2012) *VeggieTales (2006-2009) *The Zula Patrol (2008-2010) NBC Kids Shows *Astroblast! (2014-2016) *Clangers (2015-2016) *The Chica Show (2013-2016) *Earth to Luna (2015-2016) *Floogals (2016) *Justin Time (2012-2014) *LazyTown (2013-2014) *Make Way for Noddy (2013-2014) *Noodle and Doodle (2012-2016) *Nina's World (2016) *Pajanimals (2012-2014) *Poppy Cat (2012-2013, 2014-2015) *Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave (2015-2016) *Tree Fu Tom (2013-2016) *Terrific Trucks (2016) *The Wiggles (2012-2013) *Zou (2014) The More You Know Shows *Give *Heart of a Champion with Lauren Thompson *Journey with Dylan Dreyer *Naturally, Danny Seo *The Voyager with Josh Garcia *Wilderness Vet First-Run Syndication Shows *The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin *The Adventures of Blinky Bill *Amigo and Friends *Ariel and Zoey and Eli, Too *Aqua Kids *A.J.'s Time Travelers *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (seasons 1-2) *Aladdin (1994 TV Series, season 1) *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Bananas in Pyjamas *Big Blue Marble *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Bonkers *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *Camp Candy (1992) *The Crayon Box *The Care Bears (1985 TV Series/Dic episodes, 1985) *Darkwing Duck *Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds *DuckTales *Double Dare (Nickelodeon Game Show, 1988-1989) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (season 6) *Finders Keepers (1987 Game Show, 1988-1989) *Fun House (U.S. Game Show, 1988-1990) *Fantastic Max *The Further Adventures of SuperTed *Gadget Boy and Heather *The Great Space Coaster *The Gumby Show *Goof Troop (season 1) *Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) *Hercules: The Animated Series *Inspector Gadget *James Bond Jr. *Littlest Pet Shop (1995 TV Series) *My Little Pony Tales *Maple Town *New Zoo Revue *The New Howdy Doody Show *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Paw Paws *Pocoyo (2005-2009) *Popples (1986 TV Series) *Poochini's Yard *Quack Pack *Romper Room *The Snorks (season 4 only) *Safari Tracks *Strawberry Shortcake (2003 TV Series, 2003-2006) *Skedaddle *Sport Billy *Sing Me a Story with Belle *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Talespin *Timon and Pumbaa (seasons 1-2) *Tiny Toon Adventures (seasons 1-2) *Whaddyado *The Wacky World of Tex Avery Fox Shows *Double Dare (Nickelodeon Game Show, 1988) Fox Kids Shows *A.J.'s Time Travelers *The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police *Big Bad Beetleborgs (Original Rating) *Britt Allcort's Magic Adventures of Mumfie *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Beetlejuice: The Animated Series (season 4 only) *Bobby's World *C Bear and Jamal *Droopy, Master Detective *Eek! The Cat (later retitled Eek! Stravaganza in 1994) *Fun House (U.S. Game Show, 1990-1991) *Jim Henson's Animal Show *Johnson and Friends *Life with Louie *Little Dracula (1991) *Little Shop *The Mr. Potato Head Show *Mad Jack the Pirate *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Oggy and the Cockroaches (1998-1999, Original Rating) *The Plucky Duck Show *Peter Pan and the Pirates *Piggsburg Pigs! *Rimba's Island *Spider-Man (1994 TV Series) *The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *Silver Surfer (1998 TV Series, Original Rating) *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Space Goofs *Stickin' Around (1997-1998) *Toonsylvania *Tom and Jerry Kids *Tiny Toon Adventures (season 3 only) *Taz-Mania *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *Zazoo U 4Kids TV Shows *Viva Piñata (2006-2008) Animal Planet Shows *Jim Henson's Animal Show Discovery Channel Shows *Jim Henson's Animal Show The CW Shows *Piggy Tales Kids' WB Shows *Brats of the Lost Nebula *Bugs N' Daffy *Channel Umptee-3 *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island *The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy BigCartoonie Show *The Daffy Duck Show (1996 TV Series) *Da Boom Crew *Detention (1999 TV Series) *Earthworm Jim *Generation O! *Histeria! *Pinky and the Brain *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain *Road Rovers *Tom & Jerry Tales (Original Rating) *Waynehead *Will and Dewitt The CW4Kids Shows *Viva Piñata (2008) KidsClick Shows *Super 4 (2014 TV Series) PBJ Shows *Skippy the Bush Kangaroo Kabillion Shows *Strawberry Shortcake (2003 TV Series) History Channel Shows *Gadget Boy and Heather YouTube Shows *Pocoyo (2015-present) Game Show Network Shows *Jep! *Wheel 2000 Oxygen Shows *I've Got a Secret (2000-2001) BBC1/CBBC Shows *Paddington (1975 TV Series) BBC Shows *Bob the Builder *The Lingo Show *OWL/TV *Pogles' Wood *Rupert (1985 TV Series) *Spot the Dog *The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends BBC One Shows *Clangers (1969-1974) *Forget Me Not Farm *Little Howard's Big Question *Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Pingu (1986-2002) *Postman Pat (1981-2002) *Rolf Harris Cartoon Time *You and Me (1974 TV Series, 1974-1983) BBC Two Shows *Edward and Friends *Megamaths *Numberjacks *Numbertime *Pingu (2003-2007) *You and Me (1974 TV Series, 1983-1992) CBBC Shows *Fireman Sam (1987-2002) *Little Howard's Big Question *Little Roy (2016 TV Series) *Noddy's Toyland Adventures (1992-2003) *Roy (2009 TV Series) *Tronji *Zerby Derby (2013-2015) TRTÉ Shows *Roy (2009 TV Series) CBeebies Shows *Big Barn Farm *Boo! (2002-2010) *Boj (2014 TV Series, 2014-present) *Clangers (2015-present) *Doodle Do *Driver Dan's Story Train (2009-2015) *Fireman Sam (2002-2008) *The Furchester Hotel (2014-present) *Guess with Jess (2009-2012) *Iconicles *In the Night Garden... *The Lingo Show *Little Roy (2016 TV Series) *Noddy's Toyland Adventures (2002-2003) *Numberjacks *Pingu (2002-2015) *Postman Pat (2002-present) *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2011-2012) *Sarah and Duck (2013-present) *The Story Makers *Topsy and Tim (2013-present) *Tree Fu Tom (2012-2016) *Tinga Tinga Tales (2012-present) *Wibbly Pig (2010-2014) Kix Shows *Zerby Derby (2013-2015) Channel 5 Shows *Bob the Builder (2015-present) *Fifi and the Flowertots (2005-2009) *Fireman Sam (2008-present) *James the Cat (1998) *Mr. Men and Little Miss *Roary the Racing Car (2007-2009) *Thomas and Friends (2005-present) Milkshake! Shows *Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic... SWR Shows *Wizadora (1991) ITV Shows *The Adventures of Rupert Bear *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse (1981 TV Series) *Grim Tales *James the Cat (1984) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *OWL/TV *Rainbow (1972 TV Series) *The Slow Norris *Thomas and Friends (1984-2006, 2013-present) *The Wind in the Willows (1984 TV Series) CITV Shows *Alphabet Castle *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *Blips (2004 TV Series) *Construction Site (1999 TV Series) *Dog and Duck (2000 TV Series) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Mr. Men and Little Miss *Mopatop's Shop *Percy the Park Keeper (1996-1999) *Rosie and Jim (1990-2000) *Rolf's Cartoon Club *Wizadora (1993-1998) Toons.TV Shows *Angry Birds Toons *Angry Birds Blues *Piggy Tales Amazon Instant Video Shows *The Adventures of Knickerback Teetertop *Annedroids *The Curious Kitty and Friends *Dino Dan *Just Add Magic *Lost in Oz *Lily the Unicorn *The Numberlys *The Stinky and Dirty Show *Sara Solves It *Tumble Leaf *Teeny Tiny Dogs *Wishenpoof! *Yoyotoki HappyEars! Hulu Shows *The Doozers Big Idea Entertainment Shows *Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures (2002-2003) *VeggieTales (1993-present) Direct-to-Video Shows *Animated Hero Classics *Baby Einstein *Disney Sing-Along Songs *The Greatest Adventures: Stories from the Bible *Hermie and Friends *Jim Henson Play-Along Video *Little People (1999 TV Series) *McGee and Me! *Muppet Sing Alongs *The Oz Kids (1996-1997) *Sesame Beginnings *The Story Keepers *Timeless Tales from Hallmark Netflix Shows *Ask the Storybots *Bottersnikes and Gumbles *Beat Bugs *Care Bears and Cousins *Hi-5 House (series 3) *Hi Opie! *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) *Justin Time GO! *Julie's Greenroom *Kazoops! *Popples (2015 TV Series) *Puffin Rock *Super 4 (2014 TV Series) *Storybots Super Songs *True and the Rainbow Kingdom *Veggietales in the House *Veggietales in the City *Word Party *We're Lalaloopsy Teletoon Shows *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) Treehouse TV Shows *Ants in Your Pants WTAE-TV Shows *Cappelli and Company Television Specials *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (1988-present, Original Rating) Category:TV rating systems Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems